Bloody Dawn
by DragonGoddess317
Summary: first fanfic ever. three sisters are the most notorious and ruthless pirates but everyone has a weakness and for them its love. cannon pairing
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Dawn

**BPOV **Bloodydawn

"Captain we're coming into port" Rosalie said from the wheel.

I'm Captain Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon are my sisters, Rosalie is my weapons master, and Alice is my quarter's master.

"Yes, finally I can't wait to go shopping" Alice chirped. Ugh! Shopping how I loathe it. "We'll have so much fun dressing you up buying outfits for us." We landed. 'Thank gods'

**EPOV** Moonswiper

"Captain have fun in port" Emmett said in his mind

"Ha if the ladies don't find him" Jasper said in his mind

Emmett laughed

I walked off the ship after Emmett and Jasper disappeared. Headed to find their ladies if they are in port. I stayed at the dock thinking about lunch Emmett came back saying that his lady is in but still on her ship. So together we walked into town.

"Eddie!" Tanya called across the street, ahh I despise that name

"Hello Tanya" I said politely. Oh good gods, her mind is like an x rated porno.

'Sorry dude, good luck' Emmett called in his mind. As he went to meet his wife who was surprisingly in town, imaging what they're going to do, since she was in town'

"Eddie why don't we go and celebrate you're arrival back'" Tanya said clinging to my chest. A beautiful brunette just stared with her big doe eyes across the street. The brunette saw us started giggling into her toned hand. Tanya saw me staring at the brunette she was crossing the street just ahead of us. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until after they left." Tanya said gripping the top of my shirt tighter.

The brunette spoke enthralling me with her scent "I came here early because I want the ladies that have their husbands to see them before they and us leave I can be nice… sometimes."

"Oh being nice is denying me to even see your ship, Bella" Tanya said.

"Yes it was for your own good. Tanya you're too man orientated." Bella said. She said in a firm voice like talking to a wild barbarian "who might you be?"

Tanya apparently didn't hear the last part, she must have whispered or Tanya just ignored her, then I realized I can't hear her mind.

**BPOV**

"What does that mean?" Tanya said.

"Huh yeah" the handsome stranger said. Then he whispered, "My name is Edward but everyone well almost everyone calls me Edward."

So he must have heard me whisper who might you be. I said to Tanya "it means you know and like men too much to give them up and being with him proves it."

"Bella!" Alice

"Bella!" Rosalie

"Come on meet our mates before they or us leave"

**EPOV**

'Captain come meet our ladies captain' Emmett said in his mind.

'Meeting her might be good for you, she not like the girls that attack you' Jasper said in his mind.

**BPOV **

I walked over they were in front of a dress shop in town. "Hello I'm Bella"

The big guy next to Rosalie said, "names Emmett" his arm around her shoulders.

"My name is Jasper" slim soft spoken guy next to Alice said.

"Alright I met them bye." I turned to go but as I started to run. I smacked into someone.

"Whoa, steady there," he said.

**EPOV **

"Thank you" she yelled over heard her shoulder.

"Bella come back we aren't going to do anything" Alice and Rose said laughing as they said that.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bella screamed running in the direction of the ship.

"Watch she's going to lock herself lf in her room to hide from us." Alice said.

**BPOV **

Really I locked my cabin before hand, hadn't gone in the room at the inn. I headed toward the bookstore/library. I sat in there for hours reading. I sat in the back but had a view of the front and the door. I saw Edward walked in he had changed his clothes since I had seen him last, he wore before a soft yellow shirt, red pants and the signature color of boots then was brown. Now he wore a white shirt, black pants, and boots.

He eventually saw me "ah this where you were hiding. Well you effective gave everyone the slip."

"Then how did you find me" I said.

"Well I wasn't looking for. I came in here looking for a book. Also they're coming this way, come I've spend the day with me evading them, I've got some awesome hiding spots."

"If they think I'm with you won't they search you're hiding spots too"

"Oh shit"

"Nice"

"Not that they're almost here, go out the back. Or come to my ship, we'll get you a disguise" he said when he saw the look on my face, "I'll get one too."

**EPOV**

We came up to Moonswiper.

She looked around herself "this is your ship" she said astounded.

We were going up the gangplank "yes ma'am" I said.

On deck "captain" one sailor saluted me, the other smiled behind their hands at yet another female I've brought on board (that was human or at least smelled that way to them).

"Captain" she said surprised.

"Yes, you got a problem with that" he said.

"No" she said startled, "captain" she whispered to herself.

I took her to my cabin, to have her scent in the room was tantalizing. I wanted to throw her on the bed and keep her there. I pulled out two chests one was for me the other or both were for Bella. She was wearing a sky blue shirt, black pants, tucked into brown boots. I grabbed a different a shirt, pants, and cloak. Just I was about to leave she grabbed my arm "what am I to do Edward" she in shy voice of hers.

"Find some clothes to disguise you with then change in here. I'm going to change in another room alright if need anything holler"

"Okay" she said then shrugged. She was biting her lip I wanted nothing more than to kiss her but I refrained… barely. I quickly out before I did something I would regret.

I finished, I knocked on my cabin door "come in" she called. She was dressed in a sky blue dress having trouble putting on a face veil.

**BPOV **

We hid all day, seeing all the sights, making comment about the people we saw and the clothing that they wore. When I heard someone whisper to Edward that captain Isabella was in town and her ruthless sisters were searching for her. He said he'd join in the search; I walked away while he was distracted and turned myself into my sisters.

"Why were you searching for me" I asked tiredly, as I had walked I had pulled off the dress and face veil, I was now in camisole and pants with my signature boots.

"We wanted you're opinion on dresses for us during the festival" Rosalie said

"and which dress you wanted but now all you get to choose the color and you have to agree to let us get you ready" Alice said excitedly.

"Fine" I sat in a chair while they modeled dresses for themselves. Then they shoved dresses in my hand then put me in a dressing room and locked the door.

The next day they shoved me into this black corseted dress, they bunched my hair up in fancy ponytail I was given explicit instructions by Alice. So I went to an empty courtyard and sat there watching the moon.

**EPOV**

I was shoved into a random deserted courtyard; I saw a figure outlined by moonlight it looked female.

She was beautiful; as I walked closer she got more and more beautiful. When I sat down next to her she turned and looked at me it was then I realized it as Bella.

**BPOV**

I heard someone in the courtyard; I lifted my dress without moving and pulled a dagger from my boot. The person sat down next to me. I was pleasantly surprised to see Edward.

"Bella" he said astonished

"Yes tis I" I said in a seriously voice but meant it sarcastically.

"You look beautiful" Edward said

"Thank you. I think" I said then got up. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss, I kissed back, he put his hands in my hair to tilt my head back, and I put my hands in his hair to bring him closer. We pulled back from each other.

I got up walked to my ship since it was still there I had almost everyone on board except my sisters. We left port heading back to the Caribbean isles.

Kimi Riska


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"CAPTAIN SHIPPPPPP, COMING IN!" sage yells from the crow's nest. "It's the Moonswiper" Cadey calls when the ship is a little closer. I let the ship get right next to us.

"Why did you leave us there?" Mary asked sad.

"you looked happy with your husband's I thought you might want to stay with them I was just going our island homes and since I won't let yours husbands near our island I left you with them" Jezabell said walking onto a rope. Kara came up behind me and said the captain of the other ship was getting their canons ready. "SEPHRINA"

Sephrina brought out her new toys out for the captain to use.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Bella waved her hand in her husband's face pulling him from his thoughts, "you were having pirate daydreams again weren't you?"

"So what if I was?" I retorted.

"You stopped your story to the children and for that stand up" Bella said standing and pulling her sword out of her scabbard. I stood as well pulling my sword out.

**CPOV **(children pov)

The children watched amazed, the boat rocked gently. When Alice and Emmett realized what was going on they pulled their children and Bella's and Edward's out of the way. The children still watched avidly as bella's and Edward's children sat down between Alice and Emmett's feet drawing on the deck. Ignoring their parents they chattered in their twin short speech.

**BPOV**

"What did you just say?" Bella screamed over the fierce wind.

"I said lets fight but I want a wager on what the winner gets I want a night with you in my cabin naked and ready for me" Edward replied.

Her husband smirk as he thought he had won but he underestimated his wife again. He hadn't done that since he proposed to her.

Bella ran at him running past him hitting him in the back with the flat of the sword, knocking him over. Edward stood blocking her next lunge, he barred down on her with his sword she was down on one knee trying to keep from losing. Her husband abruptly changed his tactic he kissed her, she put down her sword to put her hands in his hair. He knocked her sword away. She pulled back realizing she lost.

She pouted "not fair."


End file.
